This invention relates to an improvement to the configuration of nasal dilators such as those described in Spanish Patent No. 289,561 to Iriarti dated 15 Sep. 1986 and in the further patents discussed below. Generally speaking these dilators employ a resilient band which has an adhesive on the bottom side and sufficient length so that the resilient band can be bent over the bridge of the nose, and each end of the band becomes adhesively attached to the soft tissue on the lateral wall of the nasal passage.
Bending the resilient band from its initial planar state to its deformed state with its ends in contact with the lateral walls of the nasal passages and the center of the band overlying the bridge of the nose results in forces tending to pull out on the lateral wall tissues which stabilize the walls of the nasal passages during breathing.
The present invention improves nasal dilators by providing them with a resilient member which has a variable spring rate that decreases from the point where the resilient band crosses the bridge of the nose to the point where the resilient band terminates at the lateral wall of the nasal passage.
The nasal dilator of the present invention has a soft fabric cushion of the same or a slightly greater thickness than the resilient member. The soft fabric cushion is located in the same layer as the resilient member and covers the area of the soft fabric cover which is not in direct contact with the resilient member. The soft fabric cushion is in contact with edges of the resilient member and prevents the edges of the resilient member from pressing into the skin on the user's nose while using the nasal dilator.
The present invention further provides a convex protrusion on the side of the dilator at the center of the bridge of the nose facing the tip of the nose to indicate to the user the proper orientation of the dilator when applying it to the nose.
Blockage of the nasal passages from swelling due to allergies, colds and physical deformities can lead to breathing difficulty and discomfort. The nasal passages have mucus membranes which condition the air in the nasal passages prior to its arrival in the lungs. If the nasal passages are constricted due to swelling or minor deformities then the alternative is to breathe through the mouth. This means that the air bypasses the mucus membranes, losing the conditioning effects and causing irritation in the throat and lungs. At night, restrictions to breathing through the nasal passages can lead to snoring and/or sleep disturbances. In some cases, the restricted air supply can cause sleep problems brought on by a lack of oxygen.
For people with chronic blockages in the nasal passages, the alternative to correct the problem has been expensive surgery or medication. People with minor deformities and breathing problems brought on by swelling of the walls of the nasal passageways have been turning to various products fitted in or on the nose which claim to open the nasal passages.
The structure of the nose limits the options available for the design of nasal dilators. The nose terminates at the nostril, which has a slightly expanded volume immediately above it known as the vestibule. Above the vestibule, the nasal passage becomes restricted at a point called the nasal valve. At the nasal valve, the external wall of the nose consists of soft skin known as the lateral wall, which will deform with air pressure changes induced within the nasal passage during the breathing cycles. Above the nasal valve the nasal passage opens up to a cavity with turbinates over the top of the palate and turns downward to join the passage from the mouth to the throat.
The external structure of the nose consists of a skin covering over the nasal bones which are part of the skull. This gives the top of the nose a rigid structure at its base. Beyond the rigid nose bones, there is thin cartilage under the skin which is attached to the septum, which in turn contributes to the outside shape of the nose. The septum forms the wall between the two nostrils and may, if it is crooked, contribute to breathing problems.
As an alternative to surgery, the structure of the nose and the current art leave two main alternatives for the design of nasal dilators. One alternative uses a tube or a similar structure which can be inserted into the nasal passage to hold it in the open position allowing the free passage of air. The disadvantage to this design is that the dilator structure covers up the mucus membranes which condition the air. Also dilators of this design are uncomfortable and can irritate the walls of the nasal passage.
Another alternative is a dilator design, taught by the Iriarti patent for example, where each end that attaches to the external lateral wall of each of the nasal passages has resilient means connecting the ends for developing an external pulling force on the lateral wall causing it to open the nasal passage. This design has the advantage over the first alternative because the nasal passages are not disturbed by an internal insert. This design has limited control over the resilient force on the lateral wall of each of the nasal passages, and the resilient members crossing over the bridge of the nose can cause discomfort.
The present invention is an improvement over earlier nasal dilator configurations because it redistributes the lifting forces within the resilient band by modifying the spring rate, so that they can provide optimum lift on the lateral walls of the nasal passage. In addition maximum comfort for the user is achieved by adding the cushion layer at the same level as the resilient member to prevent the edge of the resilient member from pressing into the skin on the user's nose.
There is prior art which permits for adjusting the spring rate of the resilient band in the nasal dilator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,091 to Johnson employs two parallel resilient bands of constant width and constant thickness which cross over the bridge of the nose and terminate at the outer wall of each nasal passage. The Johnson patent shows a plurality of notches cut into the top of each end of the resilient band to reduce the spring rate, which in turn prevents the end of the resilient band from peeling away from the skin. Each notch is a single point reduction of the spring rate with the spring rate reduction determined by the depth of the notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,944 to Petruson and U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re 35,408 to Petruson provide nasal dilators with a one-piece molded plastic strip, the ends of which carry tabs for insertion into the nostrils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,333 to Johnson shows the same concept of single point reduction in the spring rate of the resilient band using the notches shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,091 mentioned above. In addition, the '333 Johnson patent shows other designs for the resilient band with either holes or slots which are located at the ends of the resilient bands and are intended to reduce the spring rate at a single point to prevent the end of the resilient band from peeling away from the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,658 to Voss shows a beam-shaped resilient band which extends from one side of the user's nose across the bridge of the nose to the other side of the nose. The resilient band is made of plastic and has a varying thickness and width over the entire span. The resilient band exhibits a rigidity increase from the center towards the two respective ends which attach to the sides of the user's nose, which is the exact opposite of what is attained with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,901 to Ierulli discloses several nasal strip configurations where the cover member extends beyond the perimeter of the spring member, including one embodiment in which the strip has some degree of variation in the spring force over a portion of the length of the strip.
Some of the better known nasal dilator patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,499 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,503 to Doubrek et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,362 to Johnson, all teach of nasal dilators with a cushion layer between the resilient member and the user's skin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,931 to Muchin is similar to the Spanish Iriarti patent in that the resilient member is in direct contact with the user's skin and no cushion layer is provided. These nasal dilators differ from the current invention, which provides a cushion layer at the same level in the nasal dilator structure which prevents the edge of the resilient member from pressing into the user's skin, but at the same time does not prevent contact of the resilient member from the user's skin.
Even the most recent nasal dilator patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,970 to Spinelli, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,428 to Cronk et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,429 to Benetti do not have the resilient member with a constantly varying spring rate which is diminishing from the centerline to each end of the resilient member in combination with the cushion layer located at the same level as the resilient member. U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,495 to Lockwood does have the resilient member with a constantly varying spring rate which diminishes from the centerline to each end of the resilient member. However, it has a cushion layer under the resilient member. In contrast, the cushion layer of the nasal dilator of the present invention is at the same level as, and surrounds, the resilient member.